A Little Note
by TheOneMagic
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up soon and Gajeel wants to write a letter telling Levy his feelings. However when he realizes that he can't write a perfect letter for her and that Levy may possibly reject him, he gives up writing the letter and giving her something on Valentine's Day. Read on to find out how Lily helps to get these two together. One-Shot. GaLe and hints of NaLu & Gruvia


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I also got the cover picture from the anime.**

**This is a very late Valentine's one-shot… This one-shot has GaLe and some hints of NaLu and Gruvia. **

**Also if you are wondering why in my letter there is a statistic… it's because I had to do like a Valentine Letter that had to have a statistic in it. And I wrote it about GaLe and my teacher didn't know who Levy and Gajeel were… Enough rambling… here's the one-shot.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

A black haired man with several piercings on his face sat in front of his desk and began to write something. After a couple of minutes, the man crumbs up the paper he was writing on and throws it on the floor. A black panther-like cat with a crescent moon-looking scar near his eye comes up to the man's desk and picks up the fallen crumbed paper. The cat unfolds the paper and begins to read it. Before long, the man notices that the cat was reading what he wrote and immediately grabs it out of his paws.

"Lily! Don't read that!" he said visibly flustered.

"I don't see anything wrong with this Gajeel. Why are you throwing it away?" Lily asked.

"It's because I really like Shrimp and I want it to be perfect." Gajeel said putting the paper somewhere else.

"… maybe you should just tell her up front." Gajeel grunted.

"And face possible rejection? Hell no. And besides Shrimp's a bookworm and it'll probably be best if I write her a letter." Gajeel responded.

"Hmmm if that's the case… why don't you just also give her something along with the letter?" Gajeel smiled at this.

"Gi hi hi. Good idea Lily. No wonder you're my cat!" Gajeel said as he went back to work on another letter.

**2 Days Later…**

"UGHHHHHHHH!" Gajeel practically screamed as he threw yet another crumbled up piece of paper on the floor. In almost every square inch of his room was covered with crumbled up pieces of paper. Lily was on another table watching as his friend throw another fit about the letter not being perfect.

"Gajeel…" Lily started as Gajeel looked at him.

"What? You already know that I want the fucking letter to be perfect!" Gajeel screamed at him.

"… Tomorrow's Valentine's Day… shouldn't you get chocolate before they run out?" The iron dragon slayer looked at Lily with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"… You can work on your letter later… get some chocolate and roses for Levy before the stores sell out."

"AH CRAP! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Gajeel yelled as he ran outside his door. "I'LL BE BACK LATER!."

Once Gajeel had left, Lily decided to clean up the majority of the home. He quickly picked up all the letters and placed it all in the wastebasket, except for one letter. That one letter, in Lily's opinion, had been the best out of all the letters that Gajeel wrote. After an hour or so, Gajeel came back with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate.

"Gajeel." Lily said gaining Gajeel's attention.

"I think you should give Levy this letter." Lily added as he held out the letter.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"Because knowing you… you probably never write a "perfect" letter for Levy."

"…"

"Gajeel?"

"… you're right… I probably won't… maybe I should not write a letter to her after all… heck I probably won't even ask her. I mean seriously! Who would want to date and be the valentine of the person who injured you and left you hanging from a tree?" Gajeel said as he threw the roses and chocolate in the wastebasket. Gajeel soon left the room leaving Lily standing there bewildered.

"What just happened?" Lily said to himself. He soon realized that Gajeel was serious and won't ask Levy.

'_He really likes Levy and I can tell that Levy likes him too… what am I going to do? Valentine's Day is tomorrow…'_ Lily thought to himself.

The black exceed sat there thinking of a way to get Gajeel and Levy together. After a while, he got an idea. He went to grab the chocolates and roses from the wastebasket. Luckily, the chocolate and roses did not get ruined. He then hid the chocolate, roses and letter in a safe place where Gajeel could not smell from. Lily then waited until Gajeel came back.

After a couple of hours, Gajeel came back to the home. He sluggishly went to his bed and fell face-first into it. He soon fell asleep as Lily told him good night. After making sure that Gajeel was actually asleep, Lily went to get the chocolate, roses, and letter from his secret compartment. He then flew over to Levy's apartment at Fairy Hills.

**The Next Day (Valentine's Day)**

A girl with blue hair tosses and turns in her sleep as her alarm blares out. Annoyed by the alarm, she reaches out and closes the alarm. Getting off her bed, she goes to brush her teeth and shower. After picking out an outfit, she notices a box of chocolates with flowers and a letter sitting on her table.

'_That's strange… I don't remember that being there…'_ she said as she walked over to the table. She picked up the letter first and read it.

**The letter said…**

_Dear Shrimp (a.k.a. Levy),_

_Gi Hi Hi. Who were you expecting this letter to be from? Bunny Girl? Or your two idiot teammates? Well get over it. You're not receiving this letter from anyone, but me! Okay… I think you get the point. Well anyways you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you instead of telling you up front. Well… do you have a problem with that!? …I'm getting off topic… well… I wrote this because I wanted to ask you about whether or not you want to be my Valentine and girlfriend. So why am I asking you? Well it's because Ireallylikeyou. I mean we would make a good couple… Lily and Bunny Girl even say so… Now that I think about it, about 99.8% of Fairy Tail would want to see us together… the other 0.2% would probably be your two idiot teammates. I mean seriously compare me to them! Your two idiot teammates fawn over you like crazed maniacs and can't even fight for themselves unlike me!_

_There are a lot of reasons why you should be my valentine/girlfriend… but then again there are reasons why you shouldn't… I mean how would want to date/be the valentine of the very person who attacked you and your friends and left them dangling on a tree? Wait…y-you… you don't still see me as that person anymore right? I mean I changed a lot from coming here from Phantom Lord. You can see that right? I mean I even saved Salamander and Girly's butts when fighting that evil bastard that tried to use everyone at Fairy Tail as magic for his world. Or that other time when I offered to be your partner for the S-class Exam so that you wouldn't feel all down about "being the weakest" and to help you get more confidence in yourself. All in all… just know that I'm truly am sorry for what I've done in the past, and I wish I could be your valentine (and maybe your boyfriend) this year._

_Signed,_

_Gajeel Redfox_

Once the blue haired girl realized whom it was from and what it had said, she began to blush. She then smiled a small smile and said to herself, "So… he likes me…"

**A couple of hours later…**

Inside a building that had the words "FAIRY TAIL" on the outside, the same blue haired girl was passing out chocolate to everyone with a blonde haired girl.

"Levy-chan… who are you giving that chocolate to?" the blonde girl asked pointing to the rather large chocolate box Levy had left.

"Oh… ummm… someone…" Levy said blushing. In truth, she planned to give the chocolates to the person who gave her the letter she had received first.

"Oh… someone… right… I bet I know who it is." The blonde girl responded snickering.

"Well what about you Lu-chan? Who are you giving that chocolate to?" Levy asked looking at the chocolate box Lucy still hadn't passed out yet. "Is it for Natsu?"

Lucy blushed and said, "Well I haven't seen him yet so…"

"She llllllllllikes him." A blue cat said flying over to Lucy.

"S-s-shut up Happy!" Lucy said still blushing. The blue cat just pointed somewhere and both Lucy and Levy turned to see a pinked haired man walking over to them.

"Lucy likes who Happy?" the pinked haired man asks.

"Someone…" Happy responded. Happy then flew over to a white cat talking with a short blue haired girl.

"Oh Natsu… I almost forgot to give you your chocolates." Levy said giving him a small box of chocolates.

"Arigato Levy." Natsu said putting away his chocolates. He was about to walk away until Levy stopped him.

"Wait Natsu. Lucy has something to give you." She said turning over to Lucy.

"Umm… Natsu… here you go." Lucy said handing her large box of chocolates to him. Natsu looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks Lucy!" he said hugging her. He then went to go get something near a girl with long silvery hair. Once he got what he wanted, he came back to give it to the blonde.

"Here's your Valentine's Day present, Luce." Natsu said as he gave Lucy a bouquet of red roses. Natsu then pecked her lips and ran towards Happy. Both Lucy and Natsu blushed deeply and it didn't get unnoticed by a few of the guild members.

"Mira-nee…" a girl with short silvery hair said running towards the girl with long silvery hair. "Look I got the picture of Natsu kissing Lucy just right now!"

"Good job Lisanna!" Mira said hugging her.

"I know they look so cute together." Lisanna said as both girls began to giggle.

Meanwhile Levy had left to find the person who she wanted to give her chocolates to. On her way she saw that her friend Juvia had given her other friend Gray a box of chocolate. Juvia in returned got a large stuffed bear with fake flowers in its hands. After looking at her two friends, Levy soon found the person she was looking for. He was sitting next to his exceed friend Lily. Levy then walked over to him.

"Umm Gajeel… Happy Valentine's Day." Levy said giving her chocolates to him. Gajeel looked at them surprised before he accepted them reluctantly.

"Uh… thanks Shrimp…" Gajeel said looking back at the chocolates.

"Oh and Gajeel…" Levy said as she quickly pecked him on the nose. Gajeel looked surprised while Levy blushed. "Yes… yes I'll be your Valentine and girlfriend."

"Wait wha?"

"I got your letter…" Levy said still blushing.

"But… I didn't…" Gajeel said confused.

"Well… you two needed a push," a voice said making both Levy and Gajeel look at him.

"Lily! You sended my letter." Gajeel shouted.

"Well you two do like each other and you were too chicken to send it." Lily replied. Gajeel just looked at him then back to Levy.

"Just kiss the girl already Gajeel." Lily said prompting both Gajeel and Levy to blush. Then Gajeel placed his hand on Levy's head and kissed her. Once they were done kissing, Natsu started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. LOOK AT GAJEEL'S FACE, HE LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO." Natsu laughed looking at Gajeel's still blushing face.

"WHAT WAS THAT SALAMANDER!?" Gajeel shouted back at him, punching Natsu in the face. Soon almost everyone was pulled into the fight. The smarter guild members that didn't want to fight all hid behind the bar.

"So Levy-chan… you and Gajeel eh?" Lucy said smirking at her blushing friend.

"They llllllllllllike each other." Happy added.

"I think you and Gajeel-san make a good couple." A girl with long blue hair said.

"Wendy's right. You guys do look good together." Lucy said.

"Yeah… but I guess it wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Lily sending the letter." Levy said looking towards Lily who was talking to Lisanna and Mira. Lily then turned around and came towards everyone with Mira and Lisanna. Lisanna came up and showed a picture of Gajeel and Levy kissing.

"Oh so you got a picture of them…" a white cat said.

"Yup Charle. I got a picture of them kissing and Natsu and Lucy kissing too." Lisanna replied.

"Wait what?" Lucy said surprised.

"Hey send me the picture of Natsu and Lucy kissing." Levy said.

"Aye! Me too!"

"Levy-chan! Well if that's the case then send me a picture of Gajeel and Levy kissing!" Lucy retorted back. They both then began to say things about the opposite couple.

"Haha… Mira-nee… today's the start of two couples, isn't it." Lisanna asked her older sister.

"Yeah Lisanna yeah… I can't wait for their weddings." Mira said giddily.

"I know right. They probably might have a conjoined wedding. Eeeeeh I just can't wait!" Lisanna squealed.

And then for the rest of the day, the fight between most of the guild members continued, Lucy and Levy continued to argue about themselves and a specific dragon slayer, Lisanna and Mira fanaticized about Natsu and Lucy and Gajeel and Levy's future weddings, and Wendy and the three exceeds just sat there and watched all of this amusingly.

...And to think this all started with a little note.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Also if you're wondering what Eeeeeeeeh (what Lisanna said) sounds out loud think of the word E. I have a friend who always says Eeeeeeeee and it's like he's squealing (that's right it was a boy who did this), so yeah that where I thought of it. **

**Also for those of you that have read my other story X792, I have a poll up for whose going to fight Celeste in Day 3. The poll is on my profile so if you can, please vote. If you never had read my story X792 but still have a Fanfiction account, can you please vote. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks and have a good day :)**


End file.
